Switch!
by Keramiks
Summary: Kise ends up making enemies with the creepiest girl in Kaijo, where his life takes a crazy turn! Warnings: slight-AU, slow development, OC, and a little bit of the supernatural.


_Hello, this is Keramiks! Recently I have been quite taken by KnB's resident blonde copycat, and this idea has been bugging me for months, but after I smoothed out the plans and details, it's ready! Please enjoy!_

_I do not own Kuroko no Basket, Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei does, and always will._

* * *

><p>"Look, it's Kise-kun!"<p>

A certain blond basketball player glanced at the window of the second floor from the courtyard. He saw streams of girls with hearts in their eyes, vying for his attention. The blond smiled at them and waved his hand cheerfully. Yup, it was a very pleasant morning.

Kise leisurely strolled along the corridors, greeting the throng of women going 'kyaa!' at his direction. The scene was sure to make Moriyama-senpai envious.

"Kise-kun, can I have your autograph?!" As he approached his classroom, he saw his die-hard fans clustered right in front of the entrance, their hands clutching the latest issue of his magazine.

"Sure!" Happily he signed the magazines, all the while admiring his photo on the cover. Some of his fans swooned on the spot seeing his mega-watt smile. Others almost died of blood loss due to mega nosebleeds.

Instead of thinning out, even more people gathered, forming into a large crowd that blocked the hallway entirely. Soon, as the crowd grew, everything went out of control.

In the midst of the crowd where the people were pushing, shoving, arguing, and flailing, Kise found himself unable to comprehend what to do in the situation he was in. Sure, it was fun but sometimes, it was getting kind of tiring.

However, Kise's thoughts stopped when he felt a gust of cold air suddenly surround them. Then, the sound of someone softly muttering a string of unintelligible words made some of the people cringe. Gradually, it grew loud enough to cease the crowd's babble by half. Now they all sensed the presence of something dark and creepy that they tingled with goose bumps.

A loud cackle resounded next, completely silencing the rowdy group of people. They slowly parted, forming a path around a tall, black-haired girl, who was still cackling with immense glee. Or was it something even creepier than that?

Whispers then immediately buzzed around. People were exchanging remarks like:

"Eh... isn't that Hanazono from class 1-D?"

"Really? Hanazono the Witch?"

"She looks creepy as usual."

"Eek! Scary..."

"Don't look at her eyes, she'll curse you!"

"I heard that she was into the occult and stuff."

"Is that so? That sounds disgusting."

Kise, still a bit shaken by the dark aura surrounding them, took a look at the 'Hanazono' girl the people were talking about. She was now chanting some sort of incantation or whatnot, and looked almost oblivious of her surroundings. Almost.

Hanazono then suddenly stopped speaking and walking. She slowly and painstakingly turned her head towards the blonde's direction, the bones in her neck cracking for effect.

'Eekk!' Kise thought. 'She looks hideous!'

True enough, Hanazono has her long, black hair stiff and tangled, slightly covering her big, black eyes. There were huge bags under her eyes that totally increased the overall creepy effect. But what really unsettled Kise was that ugly grin plastered at her face. She opened her mouth and spoke; a grating voice came out that further made him and the rest of the people shiver. A hideous sight indeed.

"You guys should go back to class already, you know. It's almost time... hehe...kuehehehe..." She turned her head back and continued walking, her snickering still ringing in the ears of the spectaters.

Then the bell rang mere seconds later.

So much for Kise's pleasant morning.

* * *

><p>After classes, Kise was running late for practice. Again.<p>

Who could blame him, though? The guy's popular! He's gorgeous, fun, athletic, a perfect ladies' man himself. He was in demand to almost 90% of the girls in Kaijo.

Waving goodbye to his fans, he sprinted the hallways, hoping that his captain wouldn't kill him for being half an hour late. Kise picked up speed as he reached the stairs.

Kise wasn't really sure what happened next. One minute he was skipping each step of the stairs with fervent enthusiasm. The next thing he knew, he was about to crash right in front of a certain tall, black-haired girl who Kise swore appeared out of nowhere. Seriously, how could someone so tall suddenly appear out of nowhere like that?

It was a typical, cliché, shoujo manga-esque meeting. The black-haired girl was walking up the stairs quietly and was startled to see the popular, handsome boy that she accidentally collides with him. The handsome, popular boy would then end up rescuing her with a smile on his face. Then sparks would ignite and flowers would suddenly pop in the background, signaling the birth of a pure, first love.

Like that will happen.

First of all, Hanazono was the last person who can be described as a shoujo manga-esque kind of girl. She was completely immersed in reading a book, a friggin book, while climbing up the stairs. And Kise was horrified at her grotesquely huge and sudden appearance; well who wouldn't be? What happened instead was Kise immediately stopped on his tracks and shrieked at her appearance, surprising the living daylights out of the scary girl.

Hanazono then missteps, slips, and falls. She goes straight down the stairs; fortunately it was only a few steps away from the ground, and lands on her butt, her back painfully connecting with the wall. Her book, which was sent flying on the way down, landed right on top of her head. And what a sight it made! People who passed by whispered and snickered among themselves. Someone even took a photo.

After about five excruciating minutes of standing there with his mouth hanging open, Kise snapped back to reality.

"Eekk! I'm sorry!" Kise headed towards the scene, where Hanazono sat unmoving. He gulped at the sight. 'It must've extremely hurt, right? Did she hit her head? Did she faint? Was it my fault she slipped?' Kise thought as he sat near Hanazono and gingerly shook her shoulder.

"Umm... are you alright?" But the girl remained motionless, and Kise guiltily removed the book on top of her head. It is in that moment that Kise knew he locked eyes with the devil himself, as he saw Hanazono's black eyes glint with fury and madness.

"Kise Ryouta..." Hanazono managed to say the words, filled with pure hatred and malice. "Kise Ryouta... I've had enough of you... You'll pay for this... I won't let you forget all about this... Oh, you'll pay..." She slowly stood up and walked staggering upstairs, a pile of gibberish running off her mouth.

The said blond felt hairs rise at the back of his neck. He glanced at the book still on his hand.

'How to Curse Your Enemies 2nd Edition'

Oh, of all the typical, cliché, shoujo manga-esque meetings in the world.

* * *

><p>Three days since 'the staircase incident', Kise was sure that Hanazono was really cursing him. Still lying awake on his bed at past twelve o'clock made him recount the stuff that happened three days earlier.<p>

First it was the letters in his shoe locker. Typical. Except for the fact that it was filled with drawings of the evil eye (as he later found out). Then there was that doll. It looked handmade, a chibi version of himself in his jersey. It was very cute, save for all those pins stuck violently all over its head and body. The most recent ones were creepy voicemails sent to his phone fifty-five times for the past four hours.

Kise already felt tired, exhausted, and most of all, scared. Most of the time, he felt as if someone was watching him from the shadows, waiting for him to break down. The thought sent shivers running down his spine.

By the fifty-sixth ring, Kise wanted nothing more than to fling his phone at a nearby wall, but opted to smother it with his pillow instead. Why was Hanazono still so mad at him? He didn't understand, and for someone like him, that was a very big deal.

There's only one way to find out, Kise thought, taking out his phone and dialling a number. There's only one person who he can rely on when it comes to matters like these. His only worry is that he might be ignored, though.

* * *

><p><em>And that concludes our first chapter! I'm sorry if the characters seem OOC and stuff, please tell me what you think. Any questions, comments, reviews, suggestions or criticisms? I accept everything and anything for the sake of improvement! Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
